30 Rain
by Cain Hargreaves
Summary: Another themes challenge... This time Shizu-chan and Izaya-kun.    A night of 'relaxing.'


Hello there! These characters do not belong to me.

Rain.

Izaya Orihara lay quietly listening to the rain. He was waiting and the one he was waiting on was late, which meant that he was angry or that he was less angry. He knew that Shizuo hated the rain for the same reason he did. They fault in it all the time. There was no in between on the man Izaya was waiting on. He rolled to his side and grinned at the man that walked in.

His auburn eyes took in the tall model. Hair messy and eyes flashing, that was his Shizu-chan. The way he held himself made Izaya crazy with want and desire. He looked forward to the third Sunday of every month That day, they would meet and let their sexual tension out on one another. Great way to relax then the next day, they would go back to fighting each other. It was a pretty sweet deal.

"Hi Shizu-chan."

The tall blond grinned a manic grin at him. "Izaya. Am I late? Again?" He sat on the bed next to him. "This new job is killing me, but I managed to steal a few of the prints." He laid them out between them.

There were sexy ones and sweet ones. In a few he held heavy items or other models. This job was working so well, as he could express himself and could use his strength to his advantage. This was his favorite job and it was all thanks to Izaya for getting it for him. The smaller man had put his creditability on the line for him, and he was a bit grateful, but only a little.

The other smiled and pointed at one. "I like this one. You look so... sexy. Pose for me, Shizu-chan?" He leaned close to kiss him hotly on the lips. "My Shizu-chan." He watched as the blonde stood and pulled his shirt off. "Oh wow, lucky cameraman, huh?"

Shizuo grinned his grin again and moved to crawl over the younger man. "Perhaps, but you may be luckier, Izaya-kun." He straddled his waist and leaned down to kiss him. "Or I am, ne?" His hand found his way under Izaya's shirt. His lips met Izaya's in a kiss of dominance.

For the next hour or so, the room was filled with the sounds of passion. Low moan and groans, the occasional swear from Shizuo and the sharp cries of Izaya. The creak of the bed added to the sounds as raindrops fell on the roof. The smell of sweat joined the warm air in the small room. A loud, keening cry tore from Izaya's lips and brought it to an end.

Shizuo kissed him deeply and smiled peacefully. He was always so peaceful after having sex with Izaya. The feelings welled up and he sighed loudly. "Izaya... please... come watch me model next week. I'll be on the beach and surfing and it'll be fun." He looked down at the dirtied sheets. "Then we can go to my place and... well you know."

Izaya nodded and pulled away to stand. "I'll be there if time permits. I'm going to shower. Are you joining me or relaxing?" He headed into the other room and glanced back at the bed. "Fell asleep." He rolled his auburn eyes and smiled at the sweet scene. "My silly Shizu-chan, I love you." He walked back over and cover the nude blonde up and placed a sweet kiss to his forehead.

The next week, Izaya found himself on a beach under a beach umbrella. It was hot and he longed to leave. Izaya stared at his lover's body, and it made him hotter. He blushed as he saw Shizu-chan toss him a look. He shook his head as he was beckoned over.

Shizuo smiled as he jogged over. "Come on... Come closer to see my wonderful work up close." He pulled him closer and laughed at the man's look. "Do this for me and I'll give you another 'special' picture." He kissed the man's lips lightly.

The younger man blushed as he watched his lover work. "You're really great at this Shizu-chan. You're too damn sexy. Let's hurry and go to your place. Please." He blushed harder as Shizuo kissed him deeply. "Shizu-chan, I want you..."

"Izaya, we have to wait. I have a few more pictures, then we can hide on the beach and do it." He nipped at the man's neck and went back to posing, ignoring the other's pouts and sighs. "Done! Let's go, Izaya!" He dragged the man into the ocean and to a secluded island nearby. "Found this on my first visit to the beach. I come here sometimes to relax and think of you, Izaya."

The other was busy pulling his swimsuit off then paused. "Me? You think of me?" He leaned close to kiss him, a kiss of feeling and passion. "Shizu-chan, do you... do you... ya know..." He trailed off as those sunglasses came off. "Oh, your eyes are so amazing, Shizu-chan. Make love to me."

Shizuo purred lightly and did so, enjoying the fell of the man. He was happy doing this and happy with the informant. He wanted to keep holding him forever. He wanted to stay in him forever, but that wasn't all. He wanted the man that claimed he never wanted to love to be his. His, Shizuo's, love and not to be with anyone else.

Izaya panted afterwards and smiled up at him. "Mm... my Shizu-chan. Hey..." He sat up and smiled a sweet dazzling smile. "Um... do you think we could start doing this every night? And that we could..." He broke off as it began to rain lightly. "We could... um... be o-official?"

Shizuo laughed and kissed him. "Yes, we can. And your stutter was adorable." He dodged the hit and smiled. "Let's go home and eat something. I'm starving." He led him to his house and kissed him happily.

Izaya hugged him around the middle and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Shizu-chan." He snuggled his neck and smiled. "Let's cook something and then celebrate our... relationship."

A few weeks later, Shizuo was talking to a friend. "Hi, Celty. Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy with work and home matters." He blushed lightly and pulled the jacket around himself tighter to hide the marks on his neck.

Celty pulled her cell phone out and typed, 'Oh really? Heard you finally met someone. Someone named Izaya.'

He blushed more and nodded. "Uh, yes, I did." He smiled and sighed happily. "Celty, he's a real nice guy. He even stopped doing the informant work all the time." He pulled the necklace out of his shirt and showed the headless faerie. "He bought this for me."

Celty typed, 'Maybe this is good for both of you. There's just one thing I'm sad about...'

"What?"

'That he stole you away from me.'

Shizuo began to laugh. "Yeah, yeah."

As he headed home that night, it began to rain. He didn't mind, because a sweet man was waiting for him. Along with a great job and nice home. Although as long as he had Izaya, life would be good, regardless of the way life played out for both of them.


End file.
